


Issues of a Clan Heir

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Courting Rituals, Dating, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Haku Yuki, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Masahiko Chikyu is the 13-year-old heir to the Chikyu Clan. Masahiko is a very feminine boy, timid and shy, always hesitating in the wrong times. But when he finally graduates and becomes a Genin, He must burst out of his timid shell. Especially if he wants to date the cute ninja new to Konoha.





	1. Introduction

Full Name:  _ **Masahiko Chikyu**_

Name Meaning:

_**Masahiko: Graceful Prince** _

_**Chikyu: Earth** _

Age:  _ **13**_

Height:  _ **5 feet, 7 inches**_

Family:  _ **Rokurou Chikyu (Father), Chouko Chikyu nee Ketsueki (Mother), Ryouta Chikyu (Older Brother), Kaede Ketsueki (Maternal Grandmother)**_

 

 

 

 

_**Rokurou:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Chouko:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Ryouta:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Kaede:** _

_**** _


	2. Becoming a Ninja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but I do hope you enjoy it!

**_~Masahiko's Pov!~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                        "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you've faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now, you are only Genin-- first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads with the exception of one team. Each squad will be led by an elite ninja-- a jounin." Iruka-sensei announced, smiling out at us. ' _I wonder whose team I'll be on..._ ' I wondered, staring at the plain desk before me. 

 

                  "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads!" Iruka-Sensei spoke, holding up his paper. I listened intently, not hearing my name until he got to the point of the four-man squad. "Now, due to the odd number of students this year, Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Chikyu Masahiko," Iruka-Sensei announced. "Your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!"

 

                    Sighing, I couldn't help but feel bad about my team, three people whom I'd never spoken to before, and a pervert for a Sensei. "After Lunch, you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed." Iruka-Sensei spoke after lecturing Naruto on how balancing teams worked. Standing, I made my way to my home to tell Kaa-San and Tou-san of my new team and Sensei. 

 

                  Walking past the gate, I waved hello at the gate-keeper, Minori, and walked into my home. I found Mother and Father sitting in the meeting room with the elders, their attention snapping to me as I walked inside. Bowing in respect, I greeted them and knelt before them. "Ah, son," Father spoke, his voice deep and resounding throughout the room. "We're guessing you've gotten your team assignment. Do tell us, who are your teammates and Sensei?" Mother asked, gazing down at me with those piercing eyes of hers. 

 

                    "My Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi, and my teammates are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura," I murmured, staring straight ahead as everyone began murmuring around me. "Hmm... You'll have to help the Uzumaki and Haruno if they're as Useless as I've heard.  Ah well, go meet your team." Father yawned, waving a hand and dismissing me. 


	3. Will I pass or Fail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waiting hours for their sensei, Masahiko learns that he and the others must pass a test before they can actually be labeled as Ninjas.

**_~Masahiko's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                   "Naruto! Just sit down already!" Sakura yelled at the impatient blond, watching as he continuously looked out into the hallway. I was sitting in my usual seat, far up in the corner, watching the scene before me with thinly veiled amusement. "I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, using his signature ' _Believe it!_ ' at the end. 

 

                    "The other group's already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-Sensei is gone too!" He continued to protest as he quickly grabbed a desk and stood on top of it, placing an eraser on top of the door. "H-he probably won't fall for that," I spoke, inwardly cursing the damn stutter I still had. "Eh? You say something Masahiko?" Naruto questioned, turning towards me and squinting. 

 

               Sighing, I went back to my book and resolved to ignore everyone until our sensei showed up. Not even a second later, our sensei showed up, poking his head through the door. The eraser fell onto his head, stumping us as he deadpanned. Naruto burst out laughing, pointing at the jounin as he sighed. 

 

                "Hmm... How can I put this? My first impression of this group is--... You're a bunch of idiots." He spoke before leading us up to the roof. "Alright, introduce yourselves, one at a time," Kakashi stated, staring out at us with the only eye he had showing. "Introduce ourselves? Well, what do you want us to say?" Sakura asked. Kakashi began by introducing himself, followed by a loud tirade about ramen from Naruto, A fangirl speech from Sakura, and a Brooding statement from Sasuke about how much he wanted to kill his brother. 

 

                "Now, you!" Kakashi stated, pointing to me. "U-um... my name is Chikyu Masahiko. I like drawing, r-reading, and m-my family. I h-hate mean people, l-loud noises, s-stupid fangirls, a-and perverts! M-my dreams f-f-for the future are to be a g-great Head to my C-clan!" I spoke, only managing to stutter a few times. I mentally patted myself on the back for that one and cheered inwardly. 

 

* * *

**_~Next Morning~_ **

**_~5:00 A.M.~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                     ' ** _I'm going to kill him!_** ' I thought angrily as we waited on Kakashi-Sensei to show up. Nearly two hours had passed before the lazy pervert had shown up. "Y-you're late!" I exclaimed, glaring angrily at the lazy Jounin. "Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way. Here we go, This is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me, That's all there is to it." Kakashi-Sensei spoke, holding Three bells up in the air and making them jingle. 

 

                    "If you can't get them by noon, then you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi stated, pointing towards the three posts. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto each got the same look on their faces, making me grin. "You don't look very put off about this," Sensei stated, raising an eyebrow as he stared at me.

 

                     "Kaa-san refused to let me leave the house without something to eat for breakfast and lunch," I spoke, before staring out at nothing in particular in awe of myself. I had finally managed to keep myself from stuttering! Hurray! "Wait a minute! There's four of us, but how come there are only three bells?!" Sakura asked, bringing this to our attention. "Well, that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission!" Kakashi sensei announced, enraging both Sakura and Naruto. 

 

                    The ' _Mission_ ' was started and all four of us quickly ran off to find a hiding place. I found a bush some few meters away and began planning. I was knocked away from my planning by the sight of Kakashi shoving his fingers up naruto's ass. "My team is made up of a bunch of idiots," I murmured, dazed as I went back to planning. ' _Earth Style: Stone Golems!_ ' I thought, making the correct hand seals. A golem completely identical to me rose from the ground quietly and shot over the bush I was hiding in, attacking Kakashi with its fists. 

 

                       The Golem quickly engaged Kakashi in a fierce Taijutsu battle as I made a small cut on my wrist and used my Kekkai Genkai to form Kunai and Shuriken. Shooting out from the bush, I flung the weapons at the pervy Jounin and ducked behind a tree. By the time noon rolled around, Naruto had been trapped and was now tied to a post. Kakashi was leaned against a tree, panting as he side-eyed me. "Masahiko-Kun, What were those things? I know they weren't you," Kakashi sensei murmured before disappearing. 

 

                     Humming, I pulled my lunch out of my bag and dug into a delicious meal of Takoyaki balls with Mocchi and green tea for dessert! I sat there for a few moments, sadly hearing Naruto's stomach growl in hunger before I sighed. Scooching closer to him, I used my chopsticks to hold up a ball of Takoyaki to his mouth. "What are you doing Masahiko? Kakashi-Sensei said not to feed him!" Sakura protested angrily from her position beside Sasuke. 

 

                   "W-we're a team, and we all must be strong to continue," I spoke, only managing to stutter once. Naruto smiled before taking the food gratefully. Kakashi then decided it was an amazing idea to pop up from nowhere, startling us. "You idiot! We're a t-team!" I exclaimed, glaring at him angrily. "You all... Pass! Congratulations!" Kakashi cheered before explaining himself.


End file.
